helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Hello! Project 2012 WINTER Hello☆Pro Tengoku
Hello! Project 2012 WINTER Hello☆Pro Tengoku (Hello!Project 2012 WINTER ハロ☆プロ天国) is Hello! Project's annual winter concert tour. It took place from January 2, 2012 to January 22, 2012. This concert tour was split into two concert series: *'Hello! Project 2012 WINTER Hello☆Pro Tengoku ~Rock-chan~' (Hello!Project 2012 WINTER ハロ☆プロ天国 ~ロックちゃん~) *'Hello! Project 2012 WINTER Hello☆Pro Tengoku ~Funky-chan~' (Hello!Project 2012 WINTER ハロ☆プロ天国 ~ファンキーちゃん~) Both concert series was released on DVD April 11, 2012. Both halves were together part of the Blu-ray release Hello! Project 2012 WINTER Hello☆Pro Tengoku ~Rock-chan・Funky-chan~ Kanzenban. This DVD sold a total of 2,828 copies. Hello! Project 2012 WINTER Hello☆Pro Tengoku Live Shashinshū ~Rock-chan & Funky-chan~ (Hello!Project 2012 WINTER ハロ☆プロ天国 ライブ写真集 ~ロックちゃん＆ファンキーちゃん~) is the photobook for this concert tour. It was released on March 30, 2012. Setlist Rock-chan Setlist= #Kacchoii Uta #MC1 #Choto Mate Kudasai! - S/mileage #Tasogare Kousaten - Mano Erina #Kimi wa Jitensha Watashi wa Densha de Kitaku - C-ute #Be Genki (Naseba Naru!) - Berryz Koubou #Pyocopyoco Ultra - Morning Musume #Opening VTR #Konna Watashi de Yokattara - Kikkawa Yuu #Moshimo… - Fukumura Mizuki, Tsugunaga Momoko, Nakajima Saki, Mano Erina, Wada Ayaka #Saa! Koibito ni Narou - Suzuki Kanon, Kudo Haruka, Sudo Maasa, Sugaya Risako, Fukuda Kanon #Yuujou ~Kokoro no Busu ni wa Naranee!~ - Ikuta Erina, Iikubo Haruna, Sato Masaki, Tokunaga Chinami, Kumai Yurina, Suzuki Airi, Hagiwara Mai, Nakanishi Kana, Katsuta Rina #MC2 #''Performance Varies'' #''Performance Varies'' #''Performance Varies'' #MC3 #Kiseki no Kaori Dance. - Niigaki Risa, Natsuyaki Miyabi, Yajima Maimi #Glass no Pumps - Sayashi Riho, Ishida Ayumi, Shimizu Saki, Okai Chisato, Takeuchi Akari #Ookii Hitomi - Tanaka Reina, Michishige Sayumi #MC4 #Suki-chan - S/mileage #21 Seikiteki Renai Jijō - Mano Erina #Sekaiichi HAPPY na Onna no Ko - °C-ute #Maji Bomber!! - Berryz Koubou #Kare to Issho ni Omise ga Shitai! - Morning Musume #MC5 #Medley: #*Genkimono de Ikou! #*Dance de Bakoon! #*Onaji Jikyuu de Hataraku Tomodachi no Bijin Mama #*Icchoume Rock #*Koko ni Iruzee! #Love & Peace! HERO ga Yattekita. |-|Funky-chan Setlist= Tracklist Kanzenban= |-|Rock-chan= |-|Funky-chan= Featured Members *Morning Musume **5th gen: Niigaki Risa **6th gen: Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina **8th gen: Mitsui Aika **9th gen: Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho, Suzuki Kanon **10th gen: Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki, Kudo Haruka *Berryz Koubou **Shimizu Saki **Tsugunaga Momoko **Tokunaga Chinami **Sudo Maasa **Natsuyaki Miyabi **Kumai Yurina **Sugaya Risako *℃-ute **Yajima Maimi **Nakajima Saki **Suzuki Airi **Okai Chisato **Hagiwara Mai *Mano Erina *S/mileage **1st gen: Wada Ayaka, Fukuda Kanon **2nd gen: Nakanishi Kana, Takeuchi Akari, Katsuta Rina, Tamura Meimi *Hello Pro Kenshuusei *Special Guest **Kikkawa Yuu Concert schedule Trivia *The solo corner changed depending on the show. *Ikuta Erina was unable to attend the 1/21 and 1/22 shows due to schedule conflicts. *Kikkawa Yuu was unable to appear for the 1/7 Rock-chan and both of the 1/14 shows due to schedule conflicts. *Kudo Haruka was unable to attend the 1/3 18:30 show due to ill health. *Sudo Maasa was unable to attend the 1/8 shows due to flu. Gallery Hello! project 2012winter.jpg Hello! Project 2012 WINTER～.jpg Hello! Project 2012 WINTER.jpg Hello! Project 2012 WINTER!.jpg Hello! Project 2012 WINTER Berryz Koubou mano.jpg Hello! Project 2012 WINTER smileage.jpg Risa0.jpg Hello! Project 2012 WINTER S.mileagePNG.jpg Hello! Project 2012 WINTER erinaPNG.jpg Hello! Project 2012 WINTER C-utePNG.jpg Hello! Project 2012 WINTER Berryz Koubou.jpg Hello! Project 2012 WINTER Morning Musume.jpg External Links *Discography: S/mileage, Hello! Project (archived), UP-FRONT WORKS (archived) Category:Hello! Project Concerts Category:2012 Concerts Category:2012 DVDs Category:5th Generation Concerts In Category:6th Generation Concerts In Category:8th Generation Concerts In Category:9th Generation Concerts In Category:10th Generation Concerts In Category:1st Generation S/mileage Concerts In Category:2nd Generation S/mileage Concerts In Category:4th Generation Hello Pro Egg Concerts In Category:Berryz Koubou Concerts in Category:C-ute Concerts in Category:Mano Erina Concerts in Category:Joint Concerts